Dear Diary
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: A regular girl stumbles upon what looks like a diary, and she takes it home. But what she doesn't know is that it responds back, and there's more out there that are sealed away just like the first diary. Can she unseal them? Or will people use the diaries for a more... evil purpose?
1. Prologue

Prologue

There I was, just going to the library as I always due to pluck out my favorite ninja manga of all time: _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto. But I then see what looks like a diary, and the front cover looks like none other than the Kazekage! I squeal, but then cover my mouth in shame… how can I be so fangirlish?! I look around to see if it belongs to somebody, then pick it up from the floor. The cover has the Godaime Kazekage looking at something, wearing his battle suit but it only shows his mid-torso up and his background is a sunset of the desert. I makes a happy face, but inside my heart I knew I couldn't just take it. What if someone lost it? So I ask around if the diary was theirs, they all look at me and say, "Kimyōna! You know none of us is into that crap." I blink at them, then they walk away as I mutter, "Well Naruto and the rest of the gang don't like your pussy asses anyhow!" I decided to put away the manga and get out of the library to get to my final class… I can't wait to go home and write in my new-found diary!

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe... how's this for original? Alright, I _sort of_ used J.K Rowling's idea from _Harry Potter: Chamber Of Secrets_. But I hope this comes to your liking!

**Kimyona**: Why does my name mean: Weird?!

**Gaaralover2247**: Just stick to the program! Please review! XD


	2. I am, Sabaku no Gaara!

**A/N**: Another chapter which I think most people will enjoy much better! And if you please...?**  
**

**Kimyona: **READ AND REVIEW! XD

* * *

**December 7, 3:59 p.m.**

Kimyōna stares at the mad driving ticking of the school clock. She just wants to go home, to write in her diary! She looks at it, making a little blush at the bad-ass cover. Her unusual candy apple red eyes keeps staring at his eyes, and then the jaw structure of his face. She can't help but stare at him, being the once fear ninja into a respectful Kazekage of all of Sunagakure. Her unusual dark purple hair barley touches the book's surface by two inches, making her sigh and put them behind her ears. _Hmm, if only he were real. People laugh at me when I talk about _Naruto_. How come it's the most popular manga and anime in the entire world and nobody here likes it? And think I'm weird? Huh, my name means so… I guess my mother was right about me after all. _She makes a sad face, then hears the shrill of the school bell! You'd expect students to rush out of there, but no… everyone gets up slowly and walks toward the door with grace. Not Kimyōna, she dashes out of there and slides down the railing of the stairs. Everyone turns their heads at the abnormal girl and shake their heads, thinking, _Why can't she be normal?_ Kimyōna ignores their plead yet harsh stares and brush past teachers and grab her bike. It's purple yet covered with Akatsuki stickers due to her father, who is a BIG Akatsuki fan and decided to tease his daughter about it (since she doesn't like them but agrees they kick ass). She rides rather fast, a big smile runs across his rather pale face. Her purple hair flies behind her, and her candy apple eyes fills with excitement over a diary which is in perfect condition!

* * *

Kimyōna scoots in her glass desk which is made for an artist, but she uses it to write or to draw diamonds floating in the sky (rarely). Opens her new found diary… to see it's been written on!

"NO!"

She makes a groan, and makes a huff. Kimyōna gets up and decides to replace the paper since it looks like it can be done so. But when she gets back, it's all blank! She tilts her head and thinks cautiously, _Hmm, I know there was writing in here._ She then shrugs, and puts her name in the tag that has: This Diary Belongs To…

_Yoshida Kimyōna_

Happy with her ownership of this diary, she writes down her first entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I found you! Yay! Your cover is perfect with the Kazekage in front of it! I hope to tell you many things! _

_-Yoshida Kimyōna _

She makes a satisfying sigh, then looks back at her diary once more time… to see another writing in a much darker shade!

**Please refer from calling it a "Diary". I prefer "Journal" if I were you.**

Kimyōna lets her jaw drop, then writes carefully:

_Who are you?!_

She waits, and for a minute or two… the "Diary" didn't respond! She swallows, still waiting for the answer. Finally, it responds:

**I am, Sabaku no Gaara. Prisoner of this Journal. Not like anyone is going to believe you though, so before you make the same mistake the last "Owner" made… I would keep my mouth shut. Nothing personal.**

Kimyōna blinks at this, then makes a squeal of delight! But she stops, looking back at Gaara's entry again.

"**Prisoner of this Journal.**"

* * *

**A/N:** Bum, bum, bum!

**Kimyona: **Talk about being weird!

**Gaaralover2247**: Hey now... *Looks at readers* I hope you enjoyed it! XD


	3. The Quest!

**5:00 p.m.**

Kimyōna swallows, just staring at the diary-err… "Journal" on the other side of her room. Her eyes just stare at the journal and she decides to get up from her soft, fluffy bed and opens the booklet to see an hour ago conversation still on the first page. She ties her hair back, meaning she's going to be serious! She takes her pencil and writes down:

_Gaara-sama, how did you get sealed inside this journal?_

She waits for his response, her insides tightening up and her brain twirls in confusion, eager to know, and excitement! Kimyōna swallows, then suddenly jumps a bit due to fright to see the dark shade of what seem to be ink.

**I don't know.**

Kimyōna blinks at this, then writes:

_You don't know?_

**That's what I just said.**

_You mean "wrote"?_

**Don't correct me. How did you happen to get this journal? I'm sure you stole it from the previous owner… who was a bitch anyway.**

_I didn't STEAL it! I would never! I found you on the floor._

**Figures. What is your name? Since I'm going to be stuck with you until I'm unsealed anyhow.**

_I have an idea! Why don't I help you with your quest of getting unsealed?_

**Hmm, what are your abilities?**

_Uh, I'm just a 16-year-old. You're in a world where ninja's like yourself don't exist… only in T.V shows and manga._

**I know that.**

Kimyōna makes a face of surprise and hurt, but she replies:

_I can write, read, and know short cuts in my town, school, and home. I can also… also…_

She stops, trying to remember what else she can do. She then sees a reply that she didn't expect yet:

**Hmm… what else?**

Her candy apple eyes sadden, not because of the Kazekage's reply… but something she decides to write down:

_I can be invisible as well._

Yes, Kimyōna has to get in trouble in order to be noticed… which happens when she doesn't have her high ponytail up. They say she's weird, and her parents are out-of-state for the next nine months due to being business people and everything. Kimyōna closes the journal, feeling very… very sleepy. She then suddenly flops face down onto the journal…!

**December 10, 6:27 a.m.**

Kimyōna opens her eyes, and finds herself on her bed… holding the journal in her arms and close to her chest. She makes a face of confusion, then looks at her clock, that can tell both time and date, on her small lamp table.

"AAHHHH!"

She dashes to her dresser and rumbles through it to find anything, then rushes to the restroom. Kimyōna then gets out from the restroom and turns on the light to see what she just put on. She's wearing a red colored shirt with a stick figure saying: "On more time I have to deal with you, I'm giving you a headshot!" Her pants are the color of teal, her socks are rainbow-colored, and her hair is still a mess. Kimyōna makes a sigh and speeds to her bathroom to fix her long hair. As she's doing so, she thinks, _What in Suna happened? It was Friday and now it's suddenly Monday! _Kimyōna finally finishes her hair and goes to her closet to pluck out her tennis shoes of purple and black. She grabs her school bag to go get breakfast and get to school, but she turns to see the journal on top of her messy bed. Kimyōna goes over and takes it, knowing she has accepted a quest only weird, anime loving people would take on!

**12:11 p.m.**

Kimyōna makes a sigh as she sets her lunch on the lone table at the middle of the cafeteria. Her hair is in a high ponytail, and she doesn't want to attract attention and get to work… after she eats! As she picks up her cheese burger, Kimyōna makes a face of reorganization! She puts down her burger and sees another dairy, titter tottering on another table… but then a hand slams it down with all force. Kimyōna looks to see who did so, who knows the secret of the diaries. But she shakes her head, it's no other than popular Kate Montana! Kate has a beautiful tan body, feminine on the outside appearance, and she's wearing her white winter dress with her wavy brown hair in a little clip at the back. She makes a huff and says to her posse and followers, "Of course, my diary has a special ability to shake like that. In case someone is near it." Her voice makes men's hearts melt like butter in an oven, and her sapphire eyes can make one stumble over their words. Kimyōna chomps on her burger and opens up her diary… journal!

_I found another one!_

**Another? Who?**

_I don't know, but the diary was shaking furiously!_

**Hmm, go find out.**

Kimyōna nods, but she then makes a face of realization. She can't go up without being noticed, Kate _hates_ her! But she has taken on this quest, and she decides, _My quest is to find all the diaries these ninja who are sealed from and unseal all! That is my quest! I promise!_

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter done, I'm sorry for it's shortness... I don't usually make short chapters. Oh yeah! PLEASE REVIEW! I also have a question for all of you, please PM me if you have some sort of idea:

What would it feel like to be sealed inside a book/dairy/journal? Yet you can reply back to the person writing in that book?


	4. The beginning!

**A/N:** Please answer my question from the previous chapter! I need ideas so I can make a certain chapter perfect! Pretty please?

**Kimyona:** Read and review!

* * *

**12:13 p.m.**

Kimyōna decides to abandon her tray and dash toward the popular table full of feisty lions, waiting for her to screw up and eat her alive with their hurting words! Of course, she did this in a steady pace… like a lion camouflaging along the prairie grass. She swallows, knowing Kate is going to have a heck of a fit if she fails or succeeds. But Kimyōna swallows and takes out her one of a kind lip gloss she stole from her mother's secret compartment inside the house walls, knowing Kate's weakness for lip glosses. Instead of trying to steal it, she'll try to trade… so it's a good thing she has some money with her. Kimyōna lets her hair down for just a moment and takes out her mirror, opening the lips gloss of lavishing pink with just right amount of glitter inside it. Her candy apple eyes looks a little to the left, and sees Kate's stormy blue ones.

"Hey, freak! Where did you get that lip gloss?"

"My mother, she keeps her originals before putting them out in public."

Kate picks up her book and goes toward her, and Kimyōna swallows… and puts up her ponytail. Kate puts her hand up and flicks her wrist, making **_all_** the students leave. The purple haired girl makes a face, she hates is when people treat Kate as if she's some queen!

"Give me that lip gloss, weirdo."

"Let's have a tradeoff."

"No, loser."

"Then no, asshole."

Kate makes a slight chuckle before opening her diary, making Kimyōna see that it's Naruto and Karuma! Kimyōna dashes for it, but all of sudden… Kate lashes out nine tails and the book is glowing. Kate's eyes turn red and pupils turn to slits, and whisker marks appear on her face. Kimyōna makes a face of fear and terror, and leaps under the table. Luckily, the floor is slippery enough for her to slide at end of the cafeteria. Kimyōna opens her journal and writes fast:

_It's Naruto/Kyuubi!_

**Him… and the nine tailed fox?**

_Kate is using his or their power!_

**What I was afraid of. I don't know you well enough, but you seem persistent.**

Kimyōna looks up to see Kate moving the tables out-of-the-way with her tails, making the purple haired girl swallow in fear. She then leaps to the left for an incoming table, which crashes against the wall! Kimyōna makes a huff, then realizes something, why isn't anyone hearing this? Kimyōna then does a triple cart-wheel to avoid five incoming tables, crashing against the walls of the cafeteria. She then feels her journal vibrating violently, making her open it to read:

**Here, for the thousandth time, take my power.**

Kimyōna makes a face of confusion, take his power? She looks up to see a table flying at her… closer and closer… 


	5. The power of the diaries!

**12:24 p.m.**

Kimyōna swallows, not knowing what Gaara means by her taking his power. But she looks up to see the marble table flying towards her! Her heart beats slowly, and she feels as if time has slowed down greatly. She stands up, then feels her heart beating faster and suddenly…

BAM!

Kimyōna couldn't believe her unusual red eyes, in front of her is a wall of sand! She blinks, then the sand falls to the ground. Kimyōna opens the dairy-I MEAN… journal, to see an entry from the Kazekage.

**Use my power well.**

The purple haired lady swallows, then closes the book. This is all so new to her, but she feels as if she was born to take the weird and reality to the next step… so she raises her hand and yells at the top of her lungs, "SAND COFFIN!" Sand rushes toward Kate, so she dashes to the other side and runs straight towards her! Kimyōna jumps, and lands on the ceiling with her chakra. _I need to get the book away from Kate! But how?_ She thinks, then twists her hands on top of each other. Sand rushes toward Kate, and swallows her whole in the Sand Tsunami. Kate screams, and Kimyōna feels this satisfaction of having Kate in her mercy! But, Kimyōna knows she can't be like Kate… so she gets takes what rightfully isn't hers… the Naruto/Kyuubi diary. But suddenly, five tails wrap around Kimyōna and the Gaara journal slips to the ground. Kate rises from the sand and says with a deep evil laughter, "You think sand can defeat me, FREAK?! Well think again, because I'm stronger than you!" Kate tightens her grip onto Kimyōna, making her lose all breath. But she feels the energy, Gaara's energy, flowing through her ever so powerful than before. Kimyōna closes her eyes, trying to think of a move… a move that's not Gaara's.

"EARTH STYLE: SAND SPOUT!"

Kate raises an eyebrow, for nothing happened. But under Kate's feet, a sand spout breached to the surface! Twirling both girls to the ceiling of the cafeteria. Kimyōna is released, falling to the ground and her eyes glow a fearsome red.

"SAND PRISON!"

Kate screams as sand bashes itself onto her, then makes a cage-like form to keep the animal Kate caged and attached to the ceiling. Kimyōna then floats toward Kate, and takes the diary of Naruto/Kyuubi. Suddenly, everything flashed in a bright light!

* * *

"… my diary is sometimes boring." Kate says, making the other girls nod in agreement. Kimyōna makes a face of confusion, what the hell just happened?! She looks around, seeing that the cafeteria is still in place and everyone is looking as normal as ever! But, she looks down to see the Gaara journal… and another journal of Naruto and Kyuubi. She opens it and writes her name in the "Belongs To:" box, the writes:

_Naruto! Are you alright?_

_Naruto: Yeah, but I feel so weak._

_Kyuubi: It's because that stripling forced the power out of us._

Kimyōna makes a smile, but then makes a face. She rereads what Kyuubi said to Naruto, then writes down:

_People, can force the power out of these diaries?_

_Kyuubi: Yes, but like I'll tell you how! *Growls*_

_Naruto: Yeah, why should we trust you?!_

_Fine, but just to let you know… I'm on a quest to find every diary and set them free. Right now, I have you two and the Kazekage (a.k.a: Gaara)._

_Naruto: GAARA?!_

_Kyuubi: Alright, connect the book marks attached to the diaries… then we'll_ see.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter posted! I hope you guys like it!

**Naruto:** WHY ARE WE STUCK IN A DIARY?!

**Gaara: **Journal, we're stuck inside a journal.

**Kimyona: **Please review! :D


	6. Let's chat!

During English class, their teacher was out and a substitute took his place. So, Kimyōna took advantage of this and asks to go to the library. She speeds her way down stairs and to the gigantic library, to her lucky stars… not a lot of people are there! So, she goes to a table at the northeast side of the library and sits on a sleek table of cheery wood. She places her two journals and opens them up, then takes the blue and red ribbon bookmarks and put them in the opposite book. The two journals vibrated violently, then flashed a bright light! Kimyōna makes a grunt, then looks back at the two journals…

_Naruto: Gaara!_

**Naruto…**

_Kyuubi: Hmm, looks like you told the truth._

_Naruto: Oh… yeah… sorry._

**Kimyōna, that's her name. **

_Naruto: Thanks!_

Kimyōna makes a face full of happiness, she has gained respect from Gaara and Naruto! But of course, she needs to ask the ultimate question.

_How many more are out there?_

**I don't know.**

_Naruto: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!_

_Kyuubi: We still feel incomplete, so there's more. But we're unsure how much._

Kimyōna makes a dreadful sigh, how is she going to track all these diaries/journals if they could be anywhere? She nods and writes in the Naruto/Kyuubi journal:

_Alright, I'll see what I can do._

Kimyōna was going to undo the bookmarks, but Kyuubi responded with a rather good news:

_Kyuubi: We were all sealed at the same time by one person._

Kimyōna makes a smile, then undo the bookmarks. They vibrated, but stopped after a few seconds. She closes them and decides to check out a few manga while she's in the library… to not raise suspicion of course! So she goes over to that section, but as she does so… she sees a boy holding a book. He looks rather scared and nervous for some reason. Kimyōna hides among the shelves, seeing him going to a table and place the book down. She peeks through the books, to see he has the Shukaku diary! Kimyōna makes a face of terror, seeing the picture of the Shukaku in a pool of blood and the winds carrying the sand are dancing around the grinning sand demon! She swallows hard, then goes to a nearby table and opens the two journals quickly and connecting them!

_Bad news and good news! I found Shukaku!_

**Oh no.**

_Naruto: Shukaku?! That the Akatsuki took out of Gaara?!_

**Thank you for the reminder, Uzumaki.**

_Kyuubi: Oh, that one tailed weakling. He's tuff and funky that one._

_But the person who has him doesn't look so well!_

**Shukaku is probably trying to take over that person, spirits can do that… especially Shukaku while you sleep.**

Kimyōna can feel her heart beating loud and fast, she needs all the journals/diaries to unseal them. But, this is going to be a tad difficult. She then sees Gaara's writing again:

**Since it's daytime, you don't have to worry about it if you act now.**

_Kyuubi: Yes, I must agree._

Kimyōna nods, then hears a loud crash from behind her! She turns around to see the boy, who has the Shukaku eyes, tails, ears, and some of it's blue marks from the face down to his neck. He makes a deep sigh, then says, "Let's chat. Or better, give me the journals!" Kimyōna shakes her head and closes the books, then separates them… leaving the ribbons out from the two journals. He dashes after her, but he's slow. However, that doesn't stop him from getting a table and throwing it at her! She lays flat on the floor, avoiding the incoming table.

"WHY DO YOU WANT THEM?!"

Kimyōna yells, she wants to know why he wants them so bad to reveal in public. But, she then sees that no one is there and the library is in a different time space or something. Suddenly, the two ribbons wrap themselves onto Kimyōna's arms! She can feel pain, excitement, anger, and power flowing through her… and her eyes glow a bright red. She stands up, and the two journals remain attached to her. Kimyōna looks at her attacker. Her purple hair flames up with nine big parts, her eyes glow with no mercy, and a see-able red and light blue aura flows around her. He makes a face, and says, "I'm to collect them to unseal them!"

"What? So am I!"

"LAIR!"

"I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!"

He shakes his head, and says, "You… YOU'RE ALWAYS SUCH A FREAK! You don't talk to me, just go on your own business!" Kimyōna makes a face, "You're right, maybe I have never noticed you before… but then again… WE DON'T HAVE THE SAME CLASS OR LUNCH SCHEDULE TOGETHER!" She yells, making him run at her with more speed than before! Kimyōna makes a sigh, and runs at him too…!

* * *

**A/N: **What's this? A cliffhanger?!

**Kimyona: **You put that on there on purpose!

**Gaaralover2247:** I know that Kimyona-chan... :(

**Kyuubi:** *Turns to the readers in annoyance* Review before the author is dead by my powerful claws!


	7. Oh journals!

**A/N: ** A new chapter! YAY! Sorry for making you guys wait, hehe...!

**Naruto:** READ AND REVIEW!

**Gaaralover2247**: YEAH!

**Gaara and Kyuubi: ***Smacks the both of us upside the head*

* * *

Kimyōna and the boy go at each other, and they clash fists onto one another. The boy then swings his tail onto her, but she uses three tails to wrap around the massive tail. He scowls, then uses another fist to hit her chest. She then flies across the library, crashing into the Fiction section.

"Just give me the journals, then this will be all over!"

**Don't let him get to you.**

Kimyōna opens her eyes, she can hear Gaara's voice inside her head. She stands up and bites her lip, but she dodges as an Air Bullet comes her way. She then runs up to him, which was a bad idea since he jumped in the air and crashes onto her!

_Kit, don't let him cloud your mind._

Kyuubi is now in her head, making Kimyōna gasp for air and lifts the boy high in the air with her sand. She eyes him, but he sends out an Air Bullet onto her…

* * *

She opens her eyes, seeing that she's reading a book about zombies. Kimyōna blinks at this, then shrugs and puts it up and goes out of the library. She then sees a boy, who looks in fear… total fear. Kimyōna looks around, then goes over to him.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

The boy turns to her and says, "STAY AWAY FREAK!" Kimyōna blinks at him, then makes a sad face. "I'm sorry if I was only checking on your well-being, asshole." She mutters, but makes sure he can hear her. Kimyōna turns around, but then feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around, and sees the boy looking nervous. "I'm… sorry…" He mutters, making her blink at him. Kimyōna turns again, and walks away from him. He fast walks past her, dropping three journals. Kimyōna picks two of them up, but as she does… she remembers what they are! He sees this and says, "GIVE THEM BACK!" Kimyōna makes a face, and goes to grab the Shukaku journal… when a teacher picks it up and says, "I'll take this, and as for you two… you two shall be in detention in room 535 this afternoon after school. Are we clear?" Kimyōna puts her journals away and says, "Yes, Mr. Burns." The boy doesn't say anything, but after the teacher left… he spats, "You idiot! You let a teacher get the journal!"

"I'm the idiot?! I wasn't the one who attacked an ally at assumption!"

"Well, now we're screwed."

"Says the hammer."

"You don't take this seriously, do you?!"

"I take it as seriously as flies on crap!"

Kimyōna has had enough of this boy, and leaves him in the library. She makes a dreadful sigh, and thinks, _Crap! This fucking sucks, now I'm going to have to steal it from Mr. Burns._

**Next time, use your head. That was close back there.**

_KIT! Has anyone taught you how to fight?!_

_Yeah, that was kind of-_

_SHUT UP! Just… get out of my head. How did you get in my head anyway?!_ She thinks, but doesn't get a response this time. She rolls her candy apple eyes and thinks, _They're either ignoring my like gorillas, or they really got out of my head._

_GORILLAS?!_

_Got you, Naruto._

***Sighs***

_Kit, you really need to ignore what people say sometimes. _

_Seriously, I thought I could only talk to you guys on the journals. How is this possible?_

**… That would be telling.**

Kimyōna makes a sigh, then goes to her class and dreadfully wait for detention…

**4:08 p.m.**

**Room 535**

Kimyōna and the boy, whose name is Josh Sanders, wait in the room for their detention to start. Josh mumbles about his parents being mad at him, while Kimyōna doesn't really mind and thinks, _That's what he gets, the bastard._ Mr. Burns come in and says, "Well, well… now I've finally found three more diaries." Kimyōna grin turns to a frown, and her face turns to shock and disbelief! Mr. Burns holds out the Shukaku diary and another diary… which has the cover of a silver haired man reading his Cha Cha book with no worries.

"KAKASHI!"

The two students yell, making the teacher laugh evilly. "You see, I've been waiting for this. He promised me that I would get what I rightfully deserved, and here it is!" Mr. Burns says, making Josh pass out all of a sudden! Kimyōna now knows, that Josh doesn't control the Shukaku journal anymore… so now… it's just her and this corrupt teacher.

**Kakashi… Hatake.**

_Kakashi-sensei?! NO!_

_Kit, don't lose control this time._

Kimyōna swallows, and thinks, _I'm sorry Josh, I hope we become friend in the future… maybe after I finish what we both started!_ She then makes a face, and thinks, _Is it possible to hand over the journal to give another person your power?_

_Hmm, that could be possible. But should we trust him, kit?_

Kimyōna turns from Mr. Burns to Josh… then decides not to give it to him. She turns to Mr. Burns, who now has the Sharingan in his left eye! Kimyōna obtains her ultimate power from her two journals, she always wanted to hurt a teacher she didn't like…!


	8. The end?

**4:24 p.m.**

Kimyōna uses the sand Gaara allows her to use and block the Fire Jutsu. She makes a face, _How do I beat him if he has Hatake Kakashi?! Man, this is going to be harder than expected!_ Kimyōna sends out her sand, wrapping him up.

"Hand over Kakashi!"

"Never!"

Mr. Burns gets out of sand, and does another Fireball Jutsu. Kimyōna protects herself from the flame with her sand, but she needs to get close to him and get the Kakashi diary!

_Kit, you must let one of us take over._

Kimyōna makes a face, then thinks, _That's possible?! But, how? _She quickly dodges a sharpen pencil that could've killed her, Kimyōna turns to Mr. Burns… who dashes at her and punches her right in the face! She flies across the room and crashes onto the wall, thinking how did she not notice him? She huffs for air, and staggers getting up as Mr. Burns grabs her by the neck…

"Now, Kimyōna… you shall die!"

* * *

**A/N:** Is this the end for poor Kimyona...? Sorry for the late update... VERY LATE UPDATE! *Nervous laugh*


End file.
